


Sappablook

by vaporeon13204



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short, minor feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporeon13204/pseuds/vaporeon13204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short one-shot of events as Napstablook might have seen them before and during the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sappablook

He’d been gone for so long now.

At first, Napstablook hadn’t thought all too much of it. After all, their cousin had started that fan club, right? Perhaps he was just busy with that. But as time went on with no sightings of him from Shyren or anyone nearby, they grew more glum. Oh no, he’d left, hadn’t he? Well, they couldn’t blame him; they weren’t really all that exciting to be around. They’d really enjoyed watching tv together with him all the time though... And those performances had been pretty fun too... They supposed this meant that they wouldn’t be performing together with Shyren either then? Oh... Well, they supposed it was just them left in charge of the ranch then... Unless he came back. ... He probably wouldn’t come back.

~*~

There was a new star on the tv now. This odd, rectangular robot. “Mettaton”...? Could it really be? The voice was different, but... that speech. They’d recognize their cousin anywhere. So he’d gone to become corporeal after all. Well, so long and he was happy then...

... After this show they should really go download some more music.

~*~

Wow, Mettaton’s tv shows were truly quite something. They still missed him terribly, but... they were happy for him. Their cousin looked so happy on the tv screen. Surely he was happier than he’d been here at the farm with them... 

It was nice though, seeing him like that. Even if they themselves weren’t doing much, they could still live vicariously through their cousin. And who knew, perhaps one day he may even remember them and visit...

… They probably weren’t going to get a visit though.

~*~

Oh, hey, the human was on with their cousin today! How nice… Oh, they hope no one was really getting hurt though. Those special effects just seemed so real...

Wow, Mettaton was really giving it his all. ... Did... did his arms just pop off? Oh no... They knew becoming corporeal was dangerous... Please just let it be part of the show... 

Well, if this was really a “last episode” they supposed it made sense for things to be a bit dramatic. Really though, losing his legs and having all that steam come off was rather worrisome...

“OOH, LOOK AT THESE RATINGS!!! THIS IS THE MOST VIEWERS I’VE EVER HAD!!!”

Was it? Ah, they were so happy for him... And there was a chance for others to call in? Oh, they had to at least say bye. They couldn’t stand knowing they’d never tried if this was really his last show... Forever was a long time after all.

“HI, YOU’RE ON TV! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ON THIS, OUR LAST SHOW???”

“..... oh........ hi... mettaton... I really liked watching your show... my life is pretty boring... but... seeing you on the screen... brought excitement to my life... vicariously. I can’t tell, but... I guess this is the last episode...? I’ll miss you... mettaton......”

Oh... Oh no, things were too silent on the line. They’d said too much, taken too long...

“... oh.... I didn’t mean to talk so long... oh..........”

They quickly hung up before they could make things any worse. They always made people feel uncomfortable, hadn’t they. Oh no, they’d ruined their cousin’s last show, oh no.... They’re so sorry, Mettaton. They just... wanted to say goodbye.

They were always saying goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I did say it was short. XD It's not much, but just a small piece I was inspired to write after watching a brilliant Youtube animation called "Death by Glamour" by WalkingMelons PikminAAA. I certainly recommend it if you haven't watched it already. Meanwhile, hope you enjoyed. =)


End file.
